The Real Thing
by RoryAceLoganHuntzbergerFan
Summary: Rory: “It’s very nice to meet you and my full name is Lorelai but so there no confusion with my mom and me she gave me a short nickname which most people use”.Tristan: “It’s nice to meet you too Rory, and Logan, it’s nice to see you again.”Please Review C
1. The Truth Never Lies

Authors note: To the readers who like Luke Lorelai pairing it will happen after something happens in the second story. Here is a big hint now it would be a divorce between Mitchum and Lorelai.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gilmore Girls they belong to Amy Sherman Pallidano and the WB Network.  
The Real Thing

Chapter One: To tell the Truth

Rory stood outside her bathroom door as a knock came at her apartment door. She knew that it was not her half-brother Logan; she had just had lunch with him.

Rory had grown up with him since she was 15 years old when Mitchum and   
Lorelai had admitted to their secret regarding Logan being hers and Mithcums.

Shira knew Logan was not hers but at that point and time did not know whom Mitchum had him with. Then there was the fact that Rory was involved being Lorelais daughter with Chris Hayden and Chris was never around. Rory had ended up at Chilton as a freshmen following Mitchum adopting her. He agreed to live in Stars Hollow because it made Lorelai happy.

Rory had been dating Dean when Lorelai and Mitchum had married, but that changed a year and half later when Tristan came back to Hartford and came to Chilton. He had been sent to military school at the age of 13 and came back at the age of 15, going to Chilton for the first time in his life.

Rory and Tristan, surprising hit it off. They were friends in the beginning but started dating 7 months later at the beginning of their junior year of high school. Tristan had been born in August of 1983. Rory had been born in October of 1984 while her half-brother had been born in June of 1982, right after Lorelais 16th birthday in April.

Getting up her nerve, she finally went to answer the door. It had been two years since she and Tristan had begun dating. Their freshman year of college was nearing the end. Seeing him standing there, after his heartfelt proposal. After two years of dating, she gladly accepted.

Seeing Rory as she was, Tristan wrapped his arms tightly around her and she just leaned up against him. Eventually she knew she would have to tell him what was going on but not yet. Between her shock of the day and the news from Mitchum and her mother, she did not think things could get any more complicated then they already were she just stood there letting Tristan hug her.

Rory: I really need to tell you something, Tris; I think I might be pregnant.

Tristan: Hey Ror dont worry about it, well figure it out together. I promise, yes, were young and yes Im not completely sure yet how, but we will. Your mom and Mitchum and Logan know were engaged already so they see the news and having come to a surprise to us their no way they think we are getting married in the future because of this. You grandparents my be a different story however

Rory smiled a little as Tristan hugged her once again.

Rory: Point well taken. Tris, let go to Stars Hollow for the weekend before finales, I am tried of studying and with mom pregnant Mitchum and her really wanted Logan and I to come home for the weekend to celebrate. They said you were welcome as well, your about to be their  
Son-in-law so I think they would like you to come down with me more often. Besides, I dont want to go home by myself. Rumor has it Deans family has moved back to Stars Hollow.

Tristan: No need to pull my arm here, Ror, I will happily come home with you this weekend.

Rory: Tristan Jacob DuGrey no one was trying to pull your arm about coming I just really would like you to come with me. Word has it Dean wants to get together again; he apparently has not gotten word that I am happily engaged to you.

Tristan: Stars Hollow it is for the weekend baby. Now none of us have any classes tomorrow should we go find Logan and head to your moms and stepfathers now?

Rory: Yeah, that would be great.

Rory grabbed her bags to take home for the weekend and threw them in the trunk of Tristan Beige BMW before they headed off to find Logan.

He has been dating numerous different women recently following the break up with Tina Fallon, who his stepmother had known the girls parents for years. He was not ready so another serious relationship or so he thought.

Rory was walking next to Tristan and when they had finally located her brother he stood near one of the coffee vendors which should not be any big surprise due to fact their mother was a hug coffee addict. 

Looking up from the blond haired women he was talking to, he saw his sister and her fiancapproaching them. Politely he started to step away from the young women, who he had been talking to. She looked at him as if she could not understand what could be more important then what she would be offering him in a few more minutes. She turned to see what he was looking at. Logan noticed her glancing from Rory to him and back again.

Logan: Sorry, about this but I have to go it looks like my sister and her fiancare ready to head home to my parents place for the weekend in Stars Hollows. Its important to them we come home. I will call you sometime after finales and we can set up a date, Paris that is a promise.

Paris: Ok. Deal. Rory really is your sister.

Logan: Well half-sister but yes, different fathers but what differences does that really make. My dad adopted her when she was fifteen after mom and dad finally married. Lorelai adopted honor and now theirs baby number three on the way. My family might be slightly different but nonetheless were still family.

Paris: point taken and as to your question, I know Rory because we went to Chilton together which is how Tristan and Rory met. I did not know they were still together through.

Logan: Yes, they are definitely still together. Talk to you after finales Paris, thanks again for the help with that piece on the newspaper publishing biggest publishing houses and how they became that way.

Paris: You are very welcome, I did a story on it back at Chilton it helped that I had interviews your father then it gave me some good insights as information to give to you.

Logan left walking over to join Rory and Tristan as the headed back to Tristans car. Logan left his Sport Coup at home and Rory has yet to buy a new car after her last one finally broke down. However, Mitchum repeatedly offered her a new car often whenever she was ready to pick one out. Surprisingly she got along very well with the man who had adopted her. Rory looked from Logan to Tristan and back. The three of them were all on the paper with Paris. Rory was the one who finally spoke up.

Rory: So what was that conversation with Paris all about?

Logan: See lent me notes for the article I am working on currently. That and I sort of like her. I promised to give her a call, finally so we could go out for coffee and get to know one another better.

Rory: I knew it, I knew eventually you would find someone you would want to start a real relationship again with, but I promise no teasing. I should tell you through Paris has had very few boyfriends and both relationships ended badly so be nice.

Logan: Thanks for the heads up, I will let you know how things go when we finally go out.

Rory: Good that is all I really wanted to know.

It had all started 4 or 5 years before and Rory thought the story of her life now was not going to be nearly as complete without those days. It had been August and school had yet to begin as Rory was sitting in the town Gazebo. Her parents were having there latest fight about how little time Chris found to spend with his daughter.

Lorelai knew the little he visited had to mean something. Dean was getting back that day from Chicago. This was another reason Rory waited in the Gazebo it was here she had promised to meet Dean at a certain time.

Rory had been sitting by herself when she had seen her father coming storming behind her mother as Lorelai went to get coffee. When the words however came out of her mouth that no one knew Rory had heard in loud a clear sitting right across the street from where her parents argued. This was not anywhere near a new scene for her in fact she was use to it. So use to it that she did not even notice that Dean had joined her. 

Lorelai: Christopher, you cannot keep doing this. I cannot keep doing this; it is not good for Rory. All she ever sees us do is fight and I need to think about this baby I am pregnant with and I need to think about my son Logan. Mitchum and Shira are getting divorced. I am pregnant again by him, he is willing to give our family, -and Rory included- a true shot and being happy. I just thought you should hear this from me.

Chris: You have to be kidding me, MITCHUM HUNTZBERGER come on Lore, you ran from that life. We both did in our own way.

Lorelai: Mitchum is not asking that I change Chris. He is willing to build a nice house for us here in Stars Hollow. He is willing to put Rory through Chilton where she desperately wants to go in the fall. He is not asking me to walk away from my life here or my job. Moreover, this gives Sookie and me the chance to open our own inn whenever we see fit. Look, everyone will know the truth soon so before the news. It was best you heard this from me. Look you should probably go. Rorys not to happy with you right now Chris; you broke your promise again. It is her 16th birthday and instead you break the promise for whatever this latest girlfriend asked you to do with her during that time.

Chris: Shes my daughter too Lore but-

Lorelai: Do not come back until you are willing to make and changes and stop breaking promises. She does not need you to be a part of her life for the promises that you keep breaking. Please just go Chris.

Back across the street Rory was just sitting there, she had known about Logan for months that he was her brother. She had not however known about Mitchum and Lorelai being back together so to speak. She turned to see Dean sitting there and was in complete shock for a moment or two longer. She looked across the street again to see her mother enter Lukes dinner. Meanwhile she sat their and the 17 year old who was her half brother happened to be heading in their direction. His birthday had not even been two months ago.

Dean looked from Rory to see where she was looking. The young man who was blond haired with deep green eyes was heading right for them. Dean looked at Rory as though maybe she had not told him anything about her summer. She looked from Logan was about a block away back to Dean. She decided to tell Dean the quick version of a very long story.

Dean: Rory, who is that guy heading right for us? It is clear you have not told me something I thought we promised to be honest.

Rory: We did but it is not what youre thinking. The blond heading right for us is my 17 year old half brother, Logan Adam Huntzberger same mother different fathers. The Truth regarding Logan and I being related came out about 4 months ago, he was still away at boarding school then. Everything is very complicated, Mitchum and my mom had apparently been back together for some time, and no one knew it.

Dean: Sorry I jumped to conclusions; I really did not know you had a brother.

Logan: Until recently she did not know and neither did I. Mom was 16 when I was born, 17, or 18 when Rory was born. Hello, Im Logan.

Rory: Logan this is my boyfriend Dean and Dean this is my brother Logan.

Dean: Nice to meet you and Rory, Ill come by to talk to you later so you can talk with your brother.

Logan: Nice to meet you too.

Rory: Thank you for understanding Dean.

Dean: No problem, Clara wanted Ice cream any way so I will be spend a little time with my baby sister.

He waited Dean to leave before Logan said anything more. He knew if Rory liked him he must a trustworthy guy but what Logan had to talk to her about he needed her opinion on and hers alone.

Logan: Sorry I really did not mean to interrupt but I just came from talking with my dad.

Rory: And I overheard my mom and my dad fighting I know about Mitchum and Mom what I do not know is how long.

Logan: The last five months, they did not want to say anything to either of us till they were sure they wanted to make a real go for their relationship were both at an impressionable age as they see it and Dad wants to do what is right and give you space if you need to come to terms with them making all us a family - eventually.

Rory: Hey, I would finally have a father figure around if Mitchum marries my mom. It is increasingly clear my father is never going to change his ways. Moreover, I want mom to be happy and if Mitchum makes her happy I am all for them making all of us a family.

Logan: good so we both feel the same way about them being together. Now can I buy my little sister a cup of coffee somewhere around here?

Rory: Sure, let us go to Westons Bakery though and give mom a little space she is currently at Lukes diner.

Logan: Fine by me. I will add a piece of cake if you want it.

Rory: I want, tonight going to be horrible, dinner at the Gilmores and all secrets coming crashing out for everyone to know everything.

Rory led Logan to Westons Bakery the place was quiet she found a table while Logan order cake and coffee for both of them and waited until the person at the register who happened to be Fran came back with it. Logan paid for the food and coffee before walking over and joining his sister at the table. She looked over at him thinking how different life would soon be; the decision had been made obviously for her and Mitchum to make their reunion permeate by getting married. This was surprisingly ok with Rory. They were sitting at the table near the widow when Babette, her mothers neighbor walked over to them. 

Rory looked up to see her mothers neighbor and one of the towns two gossips standing their with her husband. The other town gossip, Miss Patty the dance instructor happened to be between husbands at this time however, Rory expected sooner or later she would marry once again. Logan looked from his sister whom he had been having the conversation with to the couple who had walked over to them. Rory finally looked up noticing Babette and Morey.

Rory: Oh Babette, Morey I would like you to meet my brother Logan. Logan this is Morey and Babette, they live right next door to us.

Babette: Nice to meet you. So, your Lorelais son?

Logan: Yes and it nice to meet both of you. 

Morey said a quick hello and simply shook Logans hand. 

Rory: Moms at Lukes if you were looking for her Babette.

Babette: thanks suga I was but I have one question first did your father and mother really argue in the middle of the street about his lack of keeping promises to you and she blurt out something crazy?

Logan: Sort of.

Rory: What Logan means to say is that yes it happened. Only the crazy thing she said about marrying Logans father, who is not my father was not made up as something crazy for her to simply get my father. Its the truth that Logan and I have just been told they have been together again for about the past five months is the way I understand.

Babette: Thanks for the truth, suga considering rumors already started spreading. Lorelai should know better then to argue in public where Patty can hear anything and everything that is said.

Babette and Morey finally left, Rory and Logan followed not far behind. After a lot of through the opted to join Lorelai at Lukes for another cup of coffee. Luke happened to be Lorelais best friend and the two siblings had no idea what they were about to walk in on. They figured whatever time she needed to her self they had given her. Rory had not thought that Lorelai would so willingly share this kind of news with Luke, however how wrong she was and she was just finding that out at this moment.

Lorelai: Luke I need more coffee, now. Decafs fine if you have nothing else ready.

Luke: How many cups it that now today Lorelai?

Lorelai: None.

Luke: Plus?

Lorelai: 11 but it is my elixir of life so please give me more then sit, I have something that as a friend you need to hear from me.

Luke: Fine.

Luke poured her coffee and then sat for Lorelai to share the news  
With him that was there to be shared and would be learned eventually but him considering the plans agreed to by her and Mitchum.

-

Coming soon in chapter two  
What happens they first day for both Rory & Logan at Chilton? How do Tristan and Rory Meet? Does Luke react at all to what Lorelai tells him? Also look for Mitchum to enter in this chapter or the following one.


	2. New life, New School& Same Old Town

**_The Real Thing_**

**_C2: New Life, New school, Same old Town!_**

Rory was looking over all her schoolbooks after her and Logan interrupted their mother's conversation with Luke. Rory left with her brother and was spending the weekend out in Hartford. While Mitchum was keeping the house out their they would be living in Stars Hollow in the old Twickham house which happened to be only weeks away from the construction add on being completed. They turned a 12-room home upstairs and down stairs in to a small 36-room mansion. With three rooms added on to the downs stairs… expanding the basement and then the rest of the rooms added on where rooms upstairs mainly bedroom, one which was a nursery for the start.

Lorelai was still at Luke's diner getting ready to share her news with him as Rory and Logan were on their way to Hartford. Rory was really attempting to get to know Mitchum for both her mother's and Logan's sake. Luke was still sitting at the table since the dinner was very quiet. Lorelai looked over at him again but he was the first of the two of them to speak since Logan and Rory had left 10 minutes earlier.

Luke: "So what's the news you wanted to share with me and who was the blond boy with Rory?"

Lorelai: "Well I'm pregnant and getting married. My fiancée, Mitchum and I share a son who is older then Rory, Logan; he's the blond who you saw with Rory. They are half siblings. It has been three months since things got serious with Mitchum and I, we actually bought the old Twickham house so we could live here, in Stars Hollow. I really wanted to do it and Mitchum was fine with that."

Luke: "Married and a Son? Wow, Lore I've know you for what 7 years and I am just finding this out now?"

Lorelai: "Yes, and it is complicated. Mitchum let me see Logan a lot but his family placed Logan in Mitchum's custody when they learned I was pregnant with Rory at 18, Logan wasn't even two years old yet at the time."

The conversation between the two friends seemed to go on forever. Other towns people like Kirk heard parts of the conversation here and their so wondered what the news was all about that Lorelai was sharing her life with Luke. Stars Hollow was a town of weird people for the most part but it always had a few members who happened to be major gossips. Around the same time in Hartford, Logan and just pulled into the driveway of the mansion only weeks early Mitchum opted not to sell. He figured there would be certain times of the years they could actually live in Hartford, while living in Stars Hollow for the majority of the year.

Rory looked at the house as they arrived. She had been here with Logan and her mother on more then one occasion in the past 5 to 6 months but each time it struck her how enormous the house was it had to be at least 3 times the sizes as the one her mother currently owned and had just put up for sale earlier that day. The two siblings entered the house to find Mitchum talking to a neighbor and a friend, Shane DuGrey. Logan was the first to notice the friend and next-door neighbor of his father present along with his son. Tristan.

Logan: "Good afternoon, Mr. DuGrey, Tristan… Hi dad."

Mitchum: "Logan, hello…" he looked behind his son and noticed the presents of his step daughter A.K.A. adopted daughter to be. "Hi Rory… I'd like you to meet my friend Shane DuGrey …" Mitchum, pointed towards the older man and then at the blond haired male who was not much older then here. "And this is his son Tristan, who's about the same age as you he'll be starting at Chilton in the fall as well. Tristan and Shane this is Rory, Lorelai's daughter, soon to me my daughter as well."

Rory: "It's very nice to meet you and my full name is Lorelai but so there no confusion with my mom and me she gave me a short nickname which most people use".

Tristan: "It's nice to meet you too Rory, and Logan, it's nice to see you again."

Shane: "Pleasure to meet you Rory. I've meet your mother a couple of times she spoke a lot about you."

Tristan, Rory and Logan left to go see a movie about half an hour later while Shane and Mitchum went back to talking business. The DuGrey's owned a large law firm, the biggest in the state and each year dealt with a lot of high profile cases, but the DuGrey law firm was also the law firm that work for Mitchum's business from the legal end at Huntzberger Media Publishing.

After the movie's which last for about 2 hours, Logan had left to answers his cell phone while Rory and Tristan stayed at their table at the coffee shop. Both having coffee and cake. Rory looked over at Tristan and smiled, which was not something she had done a lot of recently. She was still with Dean, but she felt like he had been keeping secrets from her for the last month or so. He was busier the he normally would be with the school year two weeks around the corner.

Tristan: "So, you're starting at Chilton in the fall?"

Rory: "Yeah. I am actually excited that I don't have to go to Stars Hollow High, it's the public high school in the town I live in. We're still going to live there after my mom and Mitchum are married but still Yale is were I want to go to college and lets just say the local Public High school won't get me in there. Oh and if you hear Rory Huntzberger referred to early in the fall it's because Mitchum asked and wanted to adopt me. So how about you? I know from Logan, you grew up in Hartford, but…"

Tristan: "Well I was sent to Military school, by my father, who died last May. My mom and uncle were married about 3 months later and they brought me home before high school began. And to my surprise, I've learned my mother kept this little secret all these years, it seems my uncle Shane is apparently my biologically father. What I know of now is Shane's brother the man I grew up thinking was my father was married 2 months after the affair with Shane started and it lasted the entire time my mom was married to Barrett Henry DuGrey. "

Rory: "Yes, I get it. Families can be confusing. I mean Logan he is my brother, but we share a mother. My father as been well sort of like a yoyo in my life sometime he's their for a very short while then he's gone for long periods of time. Part of the reason I agreed in letting Mitchum adopted me is because I would finally have stability in my life, a real father figure. I know he travels a bit but he always been around and Logan really needed him so I know it will be the same for me."

Tristan: "I know from Logan, that you have a boyfriend, but would you like to be friends? I sort of lost contact will all my old friends when my uncle sent me off to Military school against the wish of my mom and Shane, well who I thought till maybe a month ago was my uncle."

Rory: "I'd like that … friends it is. I don't know any one from around here. I'm only here for the weekend. I have to go home to help my mom get ready for the wedding which is next weekend and 4 days before school begins."

They weekend went smoothly, Mitchum after a few more long talks with Rory filed papers to adopted her. Tristan and Rory hung out for the majority of the weekend and Logan spent a lot of time with them as well. Logan's two best friends, Colin and Finn would not be back from Australia until the day before Lorelai's and Mitchum's wedding.

Early on Monday Mitchum, Logan and Rory were on their way back to Stars Hollow to meet Lorelai for breakfast. They were meeting a Luke's, as the first family breakfasts of which there would be many to come. Rory was getting out of limo, since Mitchum's car was getting fixed and Logan did not feel like driving this particular morning. They three of them were heading into Luke's Diner when she saw him. Rory could not believe it she thought they were happy yet on the other hand, she felt like there was something he had not been telling her. It seems that she was right that he had kept a secret from her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the tears came and Rory did not care who saw. Mitchum walked over and acted like a father to her while Logan headed right for the mopey brown haired guy who stood kissing a blond that Rory had never before seen.

**C3 coming soon…**

**Who has Rory found? How does her first day at Chilton go? And of course the wedding of Mitchum and Lorelai were Rory meets Logan's two best friends Colin and Finn? **


End file.
